Jafar
Jafar es el villano principal de la película Aladdin, y su secuela The Return of Jafar. Es considerado uno de los villanos Disney más malvados. Características Personalidad Jafar es un psicópata, capaz de destruir a cualquiera que se entrometa en sus planes. Al igual que otros psicópatas, esconde su verdadera personalidad sádica y retorcida bajo la máscara de un hombre respetuoso y obediente. Jafar es frío, oscuro, manipulador y cruel, y no siente aprecio por nadie. Desprecia al Genio, al que considera infrahumano, y no valora los favores de su fiel secuaz Iago. Tampoco vacila en enviar a una muerte segura a su torpe secuaz Gazeem. Cuando se apodera de la lámpara, Jafar revela su verdadera personalidad, siniestra, exagerada y perversa. Se muestra mucho más sediento de poder, y es incluso muy impulsivo. También pretende que Jasmín lo ame, aunque este deseo es solo lujuria. Jafar por lo general se muestra algo cómico y atrevido, lo que humaniza mucho su personaje. Tiene humor propio y hace varios juegos de palabras, como cuando Aladdín y sus amigos tratan de conseguir la lámpara y dice cosas como: "¡Se acaba tu tiempo!", y mete a la Princesa Jasmín en un reloj de arena; "¡No juegues conmigo!", y convierte al mono Abú en un juguete; "¡Tu plan se deshace rápidamente!", y la Alfombra Mágica se deshila. Apariencia Jafar es alto, de tez morena, extremadamente delgado y tiene un gran turbante negro con una pluma y un rubí. Viste una capa con hombreras y unos zapatos antiguos. Tiene una retorcida perilla y ojos amenazadores. Lleva un bastón con forma de cobra que le sirve para hipnotizar a la gente. Películas Aladdin En ésta película Jafar es el Gran Visir del Sultán de Ágrabah. Planea encontrar la Lámpara Mágica del Genio para pedirle el deseo de convertirse en Sultán y alcanzar el poder, pero el único que puede entrar en la Cueva de las Maravillas, donde reside la Lámpara, es Aladdín. Jafar se disfraza de anciano para ocultar su identidad y le dice al muchacho que le traiga la Lámpara a cambio de muchas riquezas. Sin embargo, cuando Aladdín le está llevando la lámpara se huele la traición de Jafar, y se da cuenta de que quiere asesinarle. Con ayuda de su mono Abú se libra de él, pero cae en la Cueva y queda atrapado dentro con la Lámpara. Aconsejado por su fiel loro Iago, intenta casarse con la Princesa Jasmín para así convertirse en sultán, pero aparece el Príncipe Alí Ababua para casarse con ella. Jafar ordena su asesinato, pero Alí se salva milagrosamente y le desenmascara ante el Sultán y Jasmín. Jafar escapa, y más tarde descubre que Alí es en realidad Aladdín, quien ha conseguido ser príncipe gracias al Genio de la Lámpara. Jafar le ordena a Iago que le robe la Lámpara y se la traiga. Después de que Iago lo consiga, Jafar frota la Lámpara y aparece el Genio, a quien pide el deseo de ser Sultán. Como segundo deseo pide ser el "Hechicero más poderoso del Mundo". Tras haber conseguido el poder, Aladdín intenta quitarle la Lámpara para volver a ser el amo del Genio, pero Jafar le atrapa. Aladdín le dice que aunque tenga poder, nunca será tan poderoso como el Genio, así que por último Jafar desea ser un todopoderoso genio. Y, al haber pedido el deseo, Jafar cumple las consecuencias de ser un genio siendo encerrado (junto a Iago) en una Lámpara Mágica de color negro. Y el Genio Azul lanza la Lámpara de Jafar al desierto. The Return of Jafar En la secuela de la primera película, aparece Iago con la Lámpara de Jafar en el desierto. Los dos no paran de discutir por haber quedado atrapados en ella, y Iago, harto de aguantar a Jafar, echa su Lámpara a un pozo. A la noche, Abis Mal, un patético ladrón, y sus ayudantes, están sacando agua del pozo y Abis Mal encuentra la Lámpara de Jafar. La frota pensando que tras limpiarla puede cambiarla por unas monedas, y de ella sale una gran nube de humo. Los ladrones huyen como cobardes, mientras Abis Mal se queda quieto, sorprendido ante lo que ocurre. De la Lámpara sale Jafar convertido en Genio, y Abis Mal queda aterrorizado, pero Jafar vuelve a su forma humana y le explica que necesita vengarse de Aladdín. Abis Mal, quien también quiere vengarse de él por que le robó, acepta ir junto a Jafar a Ágrabah. Jafar descubre que Iago es ahora amigo de Aladdín, y le obliga a traicionarle para su vil plan: primero convence a Aladdín para que vaya con el Sultán y la Alfombra de excursión a un cañón, y luego secuestra al anciano soberano. Para asegurarse de que el Genio no le molesta, Jafar tiene un duelo de magia con él que finalmente gana. Jafar se transforma en Jasmín y hace condenar a Aladdín por el supuesto asesinato del Sultán. Sin embargo, su trampa acaba fracasando cuando Iago libera al Genio Azul. El malvado Jafar se enfrenta a Aladdín en una impresionante batalla final, en la que lava y rocas destrozan el palacio de Ágrabah, pero es derrotado cuando Iago, arrepentido y definitivamente redimido, lanza su lámpara a la lava, haciendo que Jafar muera entre horribles alaridos y se desintegre. Mickey's House of Villains Jafar aparece como el líder de los villanos, junto con Cruella de Vil, el Capitán Garfio, Úrsula y Hades. A la media noche toma el control de la House of Mouse, transformándola en El Club de los Villanos, con el musical "It's Our House Now!", bajo el pretexto de "no ser unos villanos aburridos". Pero Mickey demuestra finalmente quien manda cuando lucha contra él con su gorro de brujo y lo encierra en la Lámpara de nuevo. Series Hercules (the series) en Hercules (the series).]] Jafar aparece en el episodio "Hercules and the Arabian Night", siendo una de las almas del Inframundo tras haber sido derrotado en The Return of Jafar, y exige a Hades que le devuelva a la vida para vengarse de Aladdín. Ambos empiezan a hablar, y Hades le cuenta sus propios problemas con su enemigo, Hércules. Así que ambos deciden probar cada uno encargarse del enemigo del otro. Sin embargo, los dos fracasan, y Jafar termina como una de las almas del Inframundo, hundiéndose en el Río Estigia. House of Mouse Jafar hace muchos cameos en la serie. Algunas veces a hecho tratos con Donald y Mickey para conseguir sus objetivo. A aparecido tantas veces que se ha convertido en un personaje secundario en la serie, aunque no tiene papel como villano. [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] .]] Jafar es el enemigo principal de Ágrabah en los videojuegos de la saga de ''Kingdom Hearts. Él es uno de los seguidores de Maléfica en el grupo de villanos, y la trata como a un igual. En Kingdom Hearts, él secuestra a Jasmín para reunir a las Siete Princesas del Corazón para Maléfica, y usa al Genio para descubrir la cerradura que conecta Ágrabah con otros mundos, pero es derrotado por Sora y termina encerrado en la lámpara. En Kingdom Hearts II, Pete roba su lámpara para traerle de vuelta, pero es detenido y Sora y sus compañeros esconden la lámpara. Sin embargo, el Mercader encuentra la lámpara y libera a Jafar, quien le engañó diciendo que era el Sultán encerrado. Tras ser libre de la lámpara, Jafar intenta destruir Ágrabah, pero es detenido de nuevo por Sora y derrotado definitivamente. Galería Ver también *Iago *Jafar (Descendants) *Nasira *Consejo de Villanos }} en:Jafar Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Hechiceros, brujas y magos Categoría:Personajes de Once Upon a Halloween Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge Categoría:Genios Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY